Torch
Torch is a puppet with a flamethrower for one hand. He was built in ''Puppet Master II'' by Andre Toulon after he has been resurrected from the dead. It would seem that Torch was bought to life by a different method than the other puppets as Toulon was using a spell which castes fire and bird-like shrieks before Torch came to life. Torch's place in the group is that of a hit man with Thompson. He has firepower and a brutal attitude. He is the executioner of the group if it's a kid, an animal or adult. Torch has suffered some injuries throughout his career. He was blasted with a fire repellent as well as whipped and electrocuted by a Totem. Puppet Master II In his first appearance Torch kills an old farm woman, destroying the brain matter he was meant to harvest, kills a child simply for being provoked, is ordered to kill Michael Kenney. Torch later betrayed Toulon and set him on fire. Afterwards, he assisted Miss. Camille in "visiting" mentally ill children. Puppet Master V For unknown reasons, he appeared in Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter assisting Rick Myers for the forces of good and helped to fight Sutekh's Totem, but still shows occasional aggression, becoming the only puppet in 5 to kill a human (who had attacked Rick). His fate and who he was in real life are currently unknown. Torch has a flamethrower for his right hand that is used to burn people alive. Eternity Comics Information Needed Action Lab Comics Information Needed Trivia * Torch's picture is seen in Puppet Master: Axis of Evil as the credits roll. * Torch appears on the poster art for Puppet Master 4 and also in behind the scenes photos, but he was cut from the movie and saved for Puppet Master 5 instead. * Some fans have theorized that Torch's soul could be Neil Gallagher, or a fire demon that Toulon was summoning, or one of the farm animal's that the puppet's had help killed earlier on. None of these are true. * The trading cards say that his soul is Peter Hertz but that's impossible as he appears alive in Puppet Master The Legacy. * Torch has been mistaken to appear in Puppet Master X: Axis Rising, but that is impossible since Andre Toulon created him in 1991. They may be mistaken by The Puppet, Named "Blitzkreig", or another Nazi puppet. * He was going to be in Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys but then was replace with Jester for unknown reasons. *Torch is the only puppet to kill a child. *Torch was announced to appear in Axis Termination, but was cut from the movie because Charles Band wasn't sure how to fit him into the story. *His soul is revealed to be Andre Toulon's son 'Erich' in the Action Lab Comics. Appearances * Puppet Master II * Puppet Master 4 (Poster only) * Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter * Puppet Master 6: Curse of the Puppet Master (Archival footage) * Puppet Master 8: The Legacy (Archival footage) * Puppet Master: Axis of Evil (Photo Cameo) * Puppet Master: Axis Termination (Poster only) * Eternity Comics * Action Lab Comics Gallery Category:Puppets Category:Main puppets Category:Monsters Category:Action Lab Puppets Category:Villain Category:Toulon's puppets